CIA: Agents
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: Varios años después de la última batalla con Eggman han pasado, 22 años para ser exactos. Ha habido pequeñas fluctuaciones cuánticas, y el excéntrico líder de una organización secreta envía a sus dos mejores agentes al pasado para arreglarlo. El caso es: el dúo no se lleva muy mal, pero tampoco muy bien... Disfruto mucho al escribir esta historia, y espero ustedes igual al leerla.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Año 2034, Mobius ahora era un planeta totalmente en paz, con Monarquía de un lado con Mobianos siendo la mayor población, y por otro la República, gobernada por el presidente de United Federation, donde se concentraba la mayor población de humanos. La parte Monarca de Mobius estaba dividida en dos, en la parte Este, se encontraba el país de Mercia, gobernada por el rey Rob'O the Hedge, y la parte Sur, donde se encontraba South Island, gobernada por la reina Maria Hedgehog y su esposo, el rey Maurice Speeder, quien preferiría ser llamado Sonic. Aunque había otras familias reales en Mobius que gobernaban ciudades específicas como Soleanna, y alcaldes que se encargaban del liderazgo en islas independientes, como Future Island, donde se encontraba la futurista ciudad de Metal City, sede de las EX World Grand Prix que se habían realizado varios años atrás, aunque hayan sido un truco.

Pero había otra gran autoridad en el planeta desde hacia 4 años, en el 2030. Si bien no tenía tanto poder como el Presidente de United Federation o los reyes, pero era lo suficientemente poderosa como para que su líder sea el que tome las decisiones que tengan que ver con la economía y para crear nuevas leyes si así quisiera. Esta organización era la C.I.A., Centro de Inteligencia Anónima, consiste en 6 miembros, 5 de los cuales eran oficiales, el sexto miembro estaba en reemplazo de uno de los 5 oficiales. Los 5 miembros oficiales tenían rango de "puestos", según cuan alto, el primero, el líder, considere su CI. Estos se escogían por medio de una lotería en secreto, la cual se efectuaba para encontrar un nuevo miembro cada vez que el reemplazo se hacia oficial.

Esta organización tenía una enemiga, la D.H.O., Dark Hunter Organization, una organización que hacía todo lo posible para sacar a los miembros de la C.I.A. de su escondite, quienes deben guardar su posición en secreto. En los años que su popularidad fue aumentando, desde el 2012, sus miembros usaban magia, aprovechando que el núcleo mágico de Mobius fue liberado de un sello en esos años. Pero ahora que el núcleo se ha dormido, ha quedado con un perfil tan bajo como el de la C.I.A., pero aún seguía siendo una amenaza. En los últimos años fue la causante de varios ataques terroristas, y desde entonces la Comandante de G.U.N. Rouge the Bat y su ex-esposo, el jefe del departamento de policía, Knuckles the Echidna, han hecho todo lo posible para capturar a sus miembros, muy a su pesar, fueron obligados por la C.I.A. y el rey a trabajar juntos.

Los puestos 4°, 5°, 6° estaban celosos de los 2° y 3°, no solo porque sus puestos significaban la mayor inteligencia de la agencia además del líder, sino porque a su parecer, eran los consentidos de éste, eran llamados a hablar en privado con él, una cosa algo extraña, pues raramente él hablaba con los miembros, solo para entregar las misiones a cada uno, y para conferencias sobre las decisiones que afecten la economía y política de Mobius. El líder siempre cubría su rostro con una máscara de payaso, ningun miembro sabe su verdadera identidad, pero se nota que es un humano adulto, se rumorea que el 2° y el 3° puesto sí saben quien es en realidad...

Estaba terminando de comer su almuerzo, en ese momento escuchó que decían su nombre y el de su compañero por el altavoz del edificio. Sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, fue en busca de su camarada, no podían llamarse amigos, pero tampoco eran rivales, aunque él tenía que admitir que estaba algo celoso, sólo era el 3º puesto, y su compañero el 2º, a quien encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre: sentado frente a una ventana donde se podía observar toda la ciudad, al lado de una bella fuente. Casi tuvo que llevarlo a rastras como lo hacía una amiga suya años atrás, pero logró llevarlo al elevador, y de ahí a la sala a donde fueron llamados; el 1º puesto quería hablar con ellos. Ninguno de los dos entendía porqué eran los únicos con los que hablaba directamente, pero tampoco le dieron mucha vuelta al asunto.

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que entraban a su oficina, en el último piso, normalmente sus reuniones privadas eran en una sala a prueba de sonido, pero el líder quería que "fuera una sorpresa". Cuando entraron, la silla en donde el líder estaba sentado les daba la espalda detrás del gran escritorio, se dio la vuelta y los recién llegados se encontraron con esa siempre sonriente cara de payaso. Ni siquiera con ellos se la quitaba, todos en la agencia se preguntaban porque nunca se quitaba la careta, tenían derecho de saber de quien estaban recibiendo órdenes, pero cuando se lo hacían saber, él solo respondía: "Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no es verdad?".

- 3º, me alegra que esta vez hayas traído al 2º más rápido esta vez, ya se me acabaron las ideas sobre qué hacer mientras espero a que se presenten a nuestras reuniones privadas- dijo en un tono divertido y extraño, causando que 3º bajara la cabeza y 2º se sonrojara, ambos avergonzados.

- *tsk* No fue necesario señalarlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué no nos dice de una vez por qué nos llamó hasta aquí?- dijo el 2º molesto, con su voz aguda y aún algo sonrojado por el comentario anterior del líder e intentando ocultarlo.

- Me encanta eso de tí, 2º, siempre tan directo, te ves lindo así, hace poco que llegaste a tu forma Zero de nuevo, te tomará un rato volver a tu tamaño por métodos normales, ¿no?- habló ignorando lo que el agente dijo.

- ¿"Métodos normales"? ¿Qué quiere...? - empezó a decir 2º, intrigado por lo que dijo el líder, jefe o no, pocas veces le hacía caso cuando no hablaba de las misiones o comentaba ciertas cosas.

- Empezemos...- dijo 1º en un tono serio, sacando una caja de su escritorio.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó algo extrañado 3º por el cambio de actitud repentina en su jefe.

- Acérquense- dijo simplemente. Los agentes intercambiaron miradas y obedecieron y el jefe abrió la caja, revelando dos colgantes de plata, uno era de un muy elegante reloj de bolsillo, y el otro era de una cruz, ellos los vieron algo intrigados, y como si 1º pudiera leerles la mente, cosa que en serio deseaban que no fuera verdad, él comenzó a hablar otra vez con ese tono serio - Estos colgantes son para ustedes, mandé a hacerlos especialmente para que coincidan con la personalidad y habilidades de cada uno. El reloj es para 3º y por supuesto la cruz es para tí, 2º- dijo entregándoselos.

El líder dejó de hablar unos minutos para que los agentes pudieran apreciar mejor los colgantes, cada uno era de plata pura, inoxidable, el reloj tenía grabados de relámpagos y la cruz tenía los bordes con apariencia de serpientes, cada colgante tenía grabado el nombre completo de su dueño y su nombre clave en la agencia. Los grabados les desconcertaron, pues los relámpagos no le agradaban mucho al 3º, de hecho, hasta sus 15 años sufría de astrafobia. A 2º simplemente no le pareció gracioso, él odiaba a los reptiles, especialmente a las serpientes. Pero aún así, ninguno expresó su disgusto.

- Son... hermosos, señor, ¿pero por qué nos da esto?- preguntó curioso 3º

- Pueden considerarlo un simple regalo, yo los aprecio mucho a ustedes dos como no tienen idea. Pero también necesitarán estos en su próxima misión, la cual les voy a asignar ahora-

- * hmph* Ya sabía que había algo escondido en todo esto, además de su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que hacen estas cosas?- preguntó 2º poniéndose algo impaciente, una característica que no admitiría que tiene en común con el rey.

- Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes mismos. Ahora les diré que se pongan los colgantes en el cuello y que jamás se los quiten, ni siquiera en la ducha. Y es una orden directa de mí, ¿entienden? Saben que lo sabré si me desobedecen y también saben lo que les espera si eso pasa- dijo en un tono tenebroso, poniendo nerviosos a los agentes.

-¡ S-Sí, señor!- respondieron al unísono, poniéndose inmediatamente los colgantes.

- Así me gusta- dijo recuperando su tono alegre. - Ahora, sobre su misión; últimamente ha habido leve fluctuaciones de energía cuántica, y temo que con el tiempo sino se arregla pronto, puedan causar... graves problemas, ¿me entienden?- hizo una pausa para la respuesta de sus subordinados, los cuales sólo asintieron. - Su misión es: Volver al pasado, al 23 de Junio del 2012, para ser exactos y eliminar lo que sea que cause esas fluctuaciones. Deben tener cuidado de que nadie relacionado con ustedes los vea.-

-23 de Junio del 2012...- murmuró el 3º

- Así es, irán al 21º cumpleaños del rey Maurice.- confirmó 1º

- ¿Cómo vamos a viajar en el tiempo? En esta forma yo no...- comenzó a hablar 2º, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por su jefe.

- Sus nuevos regalos harán el trabajo del viaje, parte de su misión es saber como usarlos.-

- Es broma, ¿verdad?- cuestionó 2º, como siempre.

- 2º, que mi careta no te engañe, estoy hablando muy en serio- contestó 1º.

- «Lo mataré cuando tenga la oportunidad, y nadie sabrá que le pasó. No es que me importara, pero todos me molestarían»- pensó el 2º con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, como si se le dificultara sonreír alegremente en ese momento.

3º no podía leer mentes, a diferencia de la hija menor de su compañero, pero conocía bastante a éste para saber lo que pensaba por medio de esa sonrisa. Dio un suspiro, él no podía hacer mucho cuando 2º estaba en su tamaño normal, pero cuando llega a transformarse en su forma Zero, podía fácilmente levantarlo del suelo cuando sabe que está a punto de hacer algo indebido, cosa que irritaba bastante al 2º. Volvió su mirada al líder- ¿Cuándo comenzamos la misión?- preguntó poniéndose serio, haciéndole ver mayor, pero eso en realidad era mejor para él, a pesar de tener ya 36 años, tiene la apariencia de un joven de 15-18, por causa de ello a pesar de su rango muchos en la agencia no lo tomaban en serio, dudando de sus capacidades.

- 2º puesto, Ghost: Shadow Dark- dijo serio 1º

-¡Señor!- respondió el erizo negro, serio.

- 3º puesto, Lightning: Miles Prower- se dirigió al zorro esta vez.

-¡Señor!- respondió Miles de la misma manera que su compañero.

- Su misión comienza... ¡En 15 segundos!- terminó el jefe, volviendo a voltear su silla y dándole la espalda a los agentes.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Shadow y Miles intercambiaron miradas, eso significaba que llegó una de las pocas veces en que sus pensamientos eran los mismos- ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron impactados al unísono.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
2016:  
Todo el equipo estaba allí con Eggman en frente, sería definitivamente en que lo derrotaran y lo encerrarían en la prisión, pero el doctor no lo quiso así, sin que nadie se diera cuenta presionó un botón y todo colapsó sobre ellos. El equipo sobrevivió, pero no vieron a Eggman, había escapado. Pero ese no era el único problema...

2034:  
Otra vez estaba sentado donde siempre, observando la ciudad desde el ventanal; ha estado allí desde que salieron de la oficina de su jefe después de una leve discusión sobre la hora de inicio de la misión, lograron que el "Piero", como ellos le llamaban a sus espaldas, les diera hora y media para prepararse y comenzar la misión. Esperaba a su compañero desde hace 15 minutos, ya estaba oscureciendo, se tardaba... Sentía la mirada de la mayoría de los que estaban en el edificio, seguramente por su tamaño actual, pero estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, la "Forma Zero" le dificultaría mucho la misión, sus poderes se limitaban aún más que con sus anillos; y para colmo, lo que para él era la mayor molestia: en esa forma parecía tener 5 años, y no podía volver a su tamaño normal hasta que recupere su energía, lo cual, como dijo su jefe, tenía un proceso muy lento. Él no solía ser tan imprudente con el uso de su energía Chaos desde la primera vez que le había sucedido, pero cada vez que volvía a su tamaño normal, independiente de si usaba su energía o no, siempre volvía a la forma Zero, no entendía muy bien el porqué aún...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su compañero- Disculpa la tardanza, no recordaba donde puse mi bastón bo. Ya vámonos.- Con eso dicho, los dos salieron del edificio, que bien estaba a simple vista pero no aparentaba ser la base de una organización secreta, ya era de noche. Casi nadie estaba por la calle, los faroles empezaron a encenderse. Se dirigieron a un parque y ahí se sentaron en uno de los bancos, pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que Shadow rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó algo impacientado.

- Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo- dijo el zorro, poniéndose algo nervioso.

- En esta forma lo que puedo hacer para viajar en el tiempo es muy poco, solo con la Master Emerald tendría suficiente energía para hacerlo pero luego no podríamos regresar. Además no creo que la guardiana nos deje usarla, hace el trabajo mejor que su padre.- dijo serio el erizo, recordando cuantas veces fue robada la Master Emerald cuando el jefe de la policía aún era guardián.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Nuestra misión es ir al 23 de Junio de hace 22 años, si el Piero nos dio esta misión a nosotros es porque de algún modo u otro podemos cumplirla.- replicó Miles de la misma manera.

Shadow se puso a pensar un rato, otra vez hubo silencio entre ambos; Miles es como el hermano menor del rey y Shadow no soportaba al rey, por lo que su relación no era muy buena. Pero tienen algunas cosas en común que es por lo que no se matan uno al otro, ni siquiera se odian, de hecho, el zorro considera a su compañero casi como un amigo, pero al parecer el erizo negro no tanto. Después de varios minutos, Shadow tocó su colgante y miró al de Miles.-Piero dijo que parte de la misión era descubrir como usar estos colgantes...- dijo aún algo pensativo

- Y que nos ayudarían a completar la misión en sí...- recordó Miles

-Yo no creo que una cruz ayude a viajar en el tiempo. No sé si creerle a ese payaso pero, ¿no dijo que eran mágicos?-

-El núcleo de Mobius quedó dormido hace ya 18 años, que haya unos pocos objetos mágicos en existencia no debería ser tan raro- dijo examinando su colgante, el reloj parecía ser uno que debería llevarse en el bolsillo, presionó el botón y la tapa se abrió revelando las agujas que indicaban la hora, también había números que indicaban la fecha.-Hora y fecha... reloj... espacio-tiempo...- murmuró el zorro pensativo. Presionó el botón de nuevo, lo siguiente no se lo esperaba: una luz lo cegó por unos segundos y en su cabeza aparecieron algunas imágenes de su pasado rápidamente. Shadow lo sacudió un poco y fue ahí cuando todo se detuvo, entonces el erizo notó algo diferente en Miles, algo que no veía desde hace 18 años.

-Miles, ese dispositivo en tu brazo está encendido, es como si...- comenzó a decir Shadow con algo de asombro, pero fue interrumpido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero era muy poco probable.

- Mi Deux Ex Machina ha vuelto- terminó Miles.

-¡Pero eso no es posible! Si el núcleo está dormido las entidades como los DEM no deberían de existir.- dijo sin salir de su asombro por completo. Los DEM son entidades creadas por magos que además de la magia tengan buen manejo de la tecnología, por lo que son híbridos; con el núcleo dormido ya no deberían de existir, o al menos funcionar como deberían. En la época en que aún había magia, la D.H.O. creó dos de estas para combatir, gracias a eso fue muy díficil vencerles.- Las fluctuaciones cuánticas se están agravando más pronto de lo que pensábamos.-

-Shadow, ¿revisaste si tu colgante tiene un botón o algo?- preguntó el zorro casi ignorando lo que dijo su compañero.

Shadow observó su colgante y notó que en la parte de atrás tenía un botón, pero no ocurrió nada al presionarlo. Vio que en la base tenía lo que parecía ser una aguja, esto lo extrañó bastante, pero dio otro vistazo al colgante del zorro y notó que este tenía un pequeño agujero. Se le ocurrió una rara idea; se sentó en las piernas de su compañero y metió su cabeza en la cadena del colgante de este.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- se sobresaltó Miles por las acciones del erizo, mientras está en esa forma tiende a ser un poco infantil e impredecible, pero eso en serio le sorprendió viniendo de él.

-No te muevas- dijo simplemente sin mirar a su compañero y tomando ambos colgantes en las manos- Ajustamos la fecha a la que queremos ir ...y luego los encajamos juntos... Oprime el botón-ordenó.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?-

-Sólo funcionará si lo haces con tu DEM, lo creaste para que te ayudara con cosas como esta, ¿no?- el zorro asintió y con su DEM activo presionó el botón, fueron envueltos en una luz blanca y luego no había nadie en ese parque...

2012:  
Tras un haz de luz, cayeron bruscamente uno encima del otro, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y observaron todo a su alrededor, parecía ser un parque, de hecho, el mismo parque en el que estaban hace pocos minutos, sólo que 22 años en el pasado... Un momento...

-¿¡Funcionó!?- se preguntaron ambos agentes al unísono

-En realidad no creí que iba a funcionar, ¿Cómo es posible? Cada vez tengo más curiosidad de saber quien es Piero realmente- dijo Shadow, pero más para sí mismo.

-Yo también, igual que todos.- replicó Miles sin notar que el erizo no le hablaba precisamente a él. En ese momento escucharon unas voces bastantes conocidas y se escondieron para que nadie los viera. Miles se asomó un poco fuera de su escondite y confirmó de quienes eran las voces, ¡él mismo y sus amigos estaban organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic! Al parecer aún estaban empezando, faltaría media hora antes de que su yo del pasado fuera a buscar a Sonic.

-Piero dijo que la fluctuación cuántica aparecería cerca del cumpleaños, pero yo no veo nada inusual.- comentó Shadow mirando hacia la misma dirección. De repente se escuchó un leve gruñido viniendo del estómago del erizo negro, quien volteó la mirada avergonzado.

Miles rió un poco- ¿Tienes hambre, Shadow?- inquirió sonriendo, una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común eran los gustos en la comida.

Como no veían nada inusual y a Miles también le estaba dando hambre decidieron que ir a comer algo no era mala idea, con cuidado de que nadie conocido los viera se dirigieron a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, la primera vez que comieron juntos fue en el 2018 por pura casualidad, así descubrieron su gusto en común en la comida. Al terminar de comer pagaron y fueron de vuelta al parque, ahí fue cuando el ambiente cambió. La fiesta recién había comenzado pero tuvo que acabar pronto ya que una extraña criatura apareció de la nada y empezó a absorber a todos, menos, por alguna extraña razón, a Sonic. Pero cuando el erizo azul quiso detenerlo el monstruo lo dejó inconsciente. Miles recordaba muy bien esa criatura: Time Eater.

-¿Crees qué esa cosa sea lo que cause la fluctuación cuántica?- preguntó Shadow.

-No estoy seguro. Pero de todos modos hay que hacer que se vaya, si mata a Sonic nuestro futuro se verá afecta... ¿¡Adónde vas!?- comenzó a decir serio pero se molestó al ver que el erizo negro se alejaba del lugar.

-No me interesa salvar al Faker, afecte nuestro futuro o no- respondió simplemente sin mirarle.

-¡Al menos tú deshazte de esa cosa y yo saco a Sonic del camino! ¡Es la misión! ¿Recuerdas?- gritó para poder convencerlo, sabía que no podía pelear sólo contra Time Eater y salvar a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo. Estaba a punto de arriesgarse hasta que notó que su compañero volvía a su lado.- ¿Shadow?- preguntó confundido.

-Sólo por la misión.- dijo antes de saltar y atacar a la criatura. Miles solo sonrió y sacó al inconsciente Sonic de la zona de peligro antes de ayudar al erizo negro.

Time Eater dirigió una de sus manos hacia Sonic pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Miles logró separar el brazo del resto de su cuerpo con su bastón bo; esto no era nuevo, hacía cosas así desde sus 14 años, el caso es que podía hacerlo gracias a la magia y a su DEM y claro, con su fuerza y habilidad, pero el hecho de que siguiera usando magia le extrañaba. Con Shadow sucedía algo parecido, atacaba con técnicas que se hacían con el uso de la magia, no planeaba hacerlo aunque aún fuese normal que pudiera usarla, le tenía cierto desagrado a la magia; pero sabía que la misión sería más díficil sino fuera por eso. No sabía porqué podían usar magia, pero una cosa le quedaba clara: podía sincronizar su magia con la de Miles.

-Miles...- llamó al zorro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya que nuestra magia volvió por alguna razón, sincronizemonos y terminemos esto de una vez-

Miles sonrió y asintió. Levantó su mano al igual que Shadow. -Sync!-


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
Lograron hacer que el Time Eater se fuera, a pesar de las quejas de Shadow no podían destruirlo ya que los demás aún seguían en el espacio blanco, causaría una paradoja... O algo peor. Sabiendo que con eso arreglaban la fluctuación cuántica y cumplían con la misión que se les fue asignada, estaban a punto de irse cuando notaron algo - ¡Sonic desapareció!- gritó Miles alterado; casi había olvidado por completo que dejó a su mejor amigo inconsciente a un lado mientras peleaban contra el Time Eater... ¡y ahora ya no estaba! Temía que se hubiera despertado y los viera antes de irse, tenían que encontrarlo rápido... Estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta.

-Tranquilízate.- dijo Shadow para calmarlo, y esto al sacar al zorro de sus pensamientos funcionó. Miles lo miró confuso.- ¿Cómo crees que Sonic llegó al espacio blanco y los salvó a todos ustedes?-

-Eso es una incógnita, ¿verdad?- se escuchó la voz de su jefe, creyendo que sus oídos los engañaban lo ignoraron, hasta que se escuchó otra vez. -¡Contesten el comunicador!- dijo molesto esta vez

Shadow rápidamente buscó el comunicador en su chaqueta, el cual estaba seguro de que había apagado desde que comenzaron la misión, pues supuestamente no funcionaría, ¡su jefe se estaba comunicándose desde otro tiempo!

-Pie... ¡Jefe!- respondió Shadow casi sin pensar, el líder obviamente no sabía del apodo que sus agentes le habían dado; y era mejor así.

- «Shadow, ¡idiota!»- pensó Miles furioso, si el jefe se entera de su apodo, se enfada; si el jefe se enfada, habrá castigos; si hay castigos, nadie conoce a alguien que haya vivido para contarlo, pero eso no significa que el castigo sea la muerte, sino peor...

-Bueno, no importa- dijo 1º calmándose.- ¿Ya arreglaron la fluctuación cuántica?-

-Sí, la causa era un monstruo que viajaba a través del espacio-tiempo- contestó Shadow.

-Ya veo. Y es obvio que ya saben como funcionan los colgantes. Buen trabajo, misión cumplida. Ahora vuelvan- colgó el líder.

-¿Eso es todo? Sinceramente esperaba algo más díficil- comentó el erizo negro.

-Con la definición que Piero tiene para "díficil" no estás en condición para ese tipo de misiones, seas la Forma de Vida Perfecta o no- replicó Miles serio.

-Tú mucho menos, tengas tu DEM y tu magia o no- dijo Shadow imitando el tono de su compañero, otro de sus actos infantiles mientras permanecía en esa forma.

-«Sé lo que intentas hacer, no voy a darte esa satisfacción. Respira Miles, respira... ¿Qué hacía Amy?- pensó el zorro antes de voltear hacia su compañero y mostrar una alegre y forzada sonrisa.- Sabes qué, ambos tenemos razón, ninguno está listo. Ahora, regresemos-

Miles se puso a ajustar la fecha destino, mientras Shadow solo se quedó ahí parado cerca de él , como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. El zorro se le quedó mirando un rato- ¿Qué estás mirando?- dijo Shadow

- ¿Qué...? ¿Estás esperando algo?-

- ¿Ya pusiste la fecha? Entonces cárgame.- respondió simplemente, mientras el zorro lo miraba totalmente extrañado.- Para volver tenemos que encajar los colgantes, tienes que cargarme para que sea posible mientras estoy así- aclaró tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Miles suspiró antes de tomar a su pequeño compañero en brazos, encajó los colgantes- ¿Tenemos qué hacer esto hasta que recuperes tu tamaño normal?- preguntó algo desanimado

-Por desgracia, sí.-

El zorro presionó el botón y se fueron justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento Sonic y los demás volvían de su viaje en el tiempo, el erizo azul pudo atrapar el chili dog que su mejor amigo le había regalado, el cual salió volando con la llegada del Time Eater; lo mordió, aún estaba tibio...

Año 2034:  
Como siempre, Piero estaba en su oficina con un juego que hizo él mismo, consistía en un tablero, que era una réplica a escala de cualquier ciudad, su tablero actual era el de Central City. También tenía unos muñecos que fueron hechos por él mismo para que fueran idénticos a los agentes que formaban lo que él llamaba la "Pentacorona". La Pentacorona es como el líder llama a los puestos 2º al 6º. Además de él, son los cinco más respetados en toda la agencia; él mismo se incluía en una sub-división, la "Tri-corona" que sólo la formaban el líder y los puestos 2º y 3º. Las pocas veces que los agentes entraron a su oficina y lo vieron con el juego piensan una de dos cosas: Así es como él decide las misiones para cada agente, o es un completo maníatico que los usaba como pañuelos, lo cierto es que ninguna idea era verdadera o completamente falsa.

Justo cuando iba a mover los muñecos del 2º y 3º puesto, estos aparecieron de la nada cayendo encima de su escritorio, tirando el tablero. Todo quedó en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Miles decidió romper el silencio.- L-líder... ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿No cree?- dijo antes de reír nervioso, aún cargando al pequeño Shadow.

-Nos vimos hace 10 minutos, Lightning-

-oh, sí. Viaje en el tiempo...- dijo recordando los efectos que algo así causa.

-Jefe, ¿estaba jugando otra vez?- preguntó Shadow mirando los muñecos en el suelo.

-Agentes, bájense del escritorio, salgan de mi oficina y vuelvan a sus casas.- dijo en un tono calmado, ignorando la pregunta del 2º.

-¿Jefe?- preguntaron a la vez, algo extrañados por la actitud del 1º.

-En media hora tengo una "reunión de audiencia", avísenles s todos por mí que ya pueden irse.-

Al escuchar eso, los agentes se levantaron y salieron de la oficina a cumplir con su última orden del día. Las reuniones de audiencia son reuniones en las que todos los líderes de autoridades importantes de Mobius se encontraban en una base, incluyendo al jefe de policía; normalmente eran para discutir nuevas leyes. Al avisar a todos los miembros de la organización que seguían en el edificio, Shadow y Miles se dirigieron juntos a Emerald City, la capital de South Island y Una de las principales ciudades del planeta, ambos vivían allí, pero en distintos lados de la ciudad, así que al llegar se separaron.

Miles llegó volando a la suya, una lo suficientemente grande para toda su familia, o tal vez más que eso, una de dos pisos con una puerta asegurada y un hermoso, el cual era cuidado por su esposa y hija mayor. Ésta última casi lo tira al suelo con un repentino abrazo cuando entró.-Bienvenido de vuelta, papá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Millie... ¿Qué rompiste esta vez?- preguntó también sonriente, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hija como para saber qué pasaba con sólo ver sus gestos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- y ella se hacía la tonta, más de lo que ya era, pues a diferencia de sus hermanos menores, ella no había heredado el genio de su padre, y era muy consciente de ello.

- Dime qué rompiste o haré que lo pagues tú con el dinero de tu trabajo, ¡no importa si es ese jarrón de 150,000 rings!- dijo poniéndose serio, asustándola un poco.

- ¡ah! Mi puerta estaba atascada e intenté abrirla pero de nuevo no pude contener mi fuerza. No le digas a mamá, ella aún no ha llegado del trabajo, ¡por favor!- suplicó poniéndose de rodillas, Miles solo la miró, a veces exageraba demasiado.

-Oye, ya tienes 19 años, no te pongas así, está bien. Estás mejorando sólo has roto 20 puertas la semana pasada-

-¿Cuántas fueron esta semana?-

-17... y contando...- Miles siempre gastaba mucho dinero en puertas cada semana. Su hija mayor, Millie Star "Ann" como prefería ser llamada por alguna razón desconocida para sus padres, nació en el 2015, en aquel entonces aún había magia en Mobius, por lo tanto, el zorro todavía era mago y su hija nació con uno de sus poderes mágicos, super fuerza, la cual no controlaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de conferencias del cuartel general de G.U.N. se llevaba a cabo la reunión de audiencias de esa noche, como en todas, discutirían nuevas leyes, pero esta reunión era diferente...

-Antes de comenzar con la reunión, quiero agradecer que hayan elegido al cuartel de G.U.N.- dijo la comandante.

-Procedo a mencionar los presentes: Yo, alcalde de Future Island, Gregory Owl- comenzó a hablar poniéndose de pie.-Rey de South Island, Maurice Speeder-

-*tsk* Ya dije que sólo me llamaran Sonic- se quejó el erizo, los títulos no le gustaban.

Gregory suspiró, siempre lo mismo con el rey del sur- Princesa del Vaticano de Soleanna, Elise IV en representación de Elise III. ¿Cómo está la reina, princesa?-

-El doctor dice que mejorará en unas semanas si se toma sus medicinas regularmente, gracias por preguntar alcalde Owl- respondió la joven entristecida, la enfermedad de su madre fue muy repentina y ha representándola en las reuniones de audiencias desde hace dos semanas.

-Rey de Mercia, Rob'O the Hedge-

-Siempre presente, y ya deberías estar acostumbrado- habló el rey del sureste, mirando a Sonic.

-Por favor, siguiente: Jefe de Policía Knuckles the Echidna- el equidna iba a decir algo pero Gregory lo interrumpió-Ni se le ocurra pelear con el rey Maurice en esta reunión, y lo mismo va para usted- dijo mirando serio al erizo azul, pero este no le dio mucha importancia

- No sé de que habla- dijeron ambos al unísono, fingiendo ser inocentes.

-mm... Comandante de G.U.N. Rouge the Bat- continuó el búho.

- «Ese par de idiotas nunca cambia»- pensó la murciélago, pero se quedó callada.

-el Presidente de United Federation y finalmente, el líder de la C.I.A., Grandell*-

-Yo primero- habló rápidamente 1º, algo incómodo de usar su alias prefería que lo llamarán líder o 1º, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a usarlo en cada reunión.- Me he enterado de que existe la posibilidad de otro rey en Mobius que vive en Emerald City con su familia-

Rouge, Knuckles y Sonic se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso.- ¿Eso qué tiene de relevante en esta reunión?- preguntó seria Elise.

- No mucho en realidad, es sólo que este... rumor me da curiosidad- terminó con una risa.

- Grandell, se le agradecería un poco más de seriedad. Esta reunión es para discutir el problema de los terroristas de Mazuri y la ladrona de la luna- la murciélago trató de aguantar la risa al escuchar lo último, Rob la miró serio.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

- Nada.- se aclaró la garganta.- Lo siento. Los Chaotix se están encargando de los terroristas y G.U.N. hace todo lo posible para atrapar a la... Ladrona de la luna.-

- Sí, claro.- comentó Knuckles en tono sarcástico. Rouge lo miró molesto.

- ¿Han pensado en contratar a la detective Rose?- sugirió Gregory.

- Eso no será necesario- dijeron la murciélago y el equidna al mismo tiempo.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿alguna actividad de la D.H.O.?- inquirió el presidente.

- Sólo hemos podido descubrir que ha tratado de robar la Master Emerald en los últimos seis meses- respondió Grandell.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué no fui informado de esto!?- exigió furioso una explicación el jefe de policía.

- Cálmate, Knuckles. Con esa actitud estás diciendo que no confías en tu hija.-dijo Sonic serio, Knuckles se quedó callado, sabía que su rey tenía razón.- Además, están las defensas de C.I.A. y el escudo electromagnético de Prower.-

El resto de la reunión siguió con temas menos relevantes. Mientras tanto, en el centro de Emerald City, Shadow se dirigía al castillo del rey Sonic, que también era su casa por asuntos del pasado, cuando caminó por el vestíbulo se encontró con la reina, esta le saludó con una sonrisa, pero a él no le agradaba la eriza amarilla más que su esposo.

- ¿Dónde está Angela, Maria**?- le preguntó directamente el erizo negro.

Maria suspiró- Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Ella està con Saria en el jardín- Shadow se iba a ir, pero a penas dio media vuelta Maria lo detuvo.- ¿Cuándo regresarán a Athens?

Shadow se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de hablar.- Cuando tu esposo nos libere- dijo marchándose.

* * *

*: Es sólo un alias de la agencia, como Lightning o Ghost, no su verdadero nombre.

**: En mi profile está claro que Maria the Hedgehog es otra diferente de María Robotnik.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Sabía que había herido a Maria, sin embargo eso no le importaba, caminó directamente hasta el jardín, cuyas flores en abundancia eran las margaritas, las favoritas de la reina, en el centro del jardín encontró a su hija y a la princesa... jugando cartas. Ellas dos, a diferencia de sus padres, no se peleaban excepto para entrenar o cuando la hija de Shadow se enojaba, pues su mal humor lo heredó de ambos padres. Cuando parecía que una de ellas iba a cantar victoria, él las interrumpió...

- Angela, ven acá...- llamó a su hija

- Luego terminamos el juego.-le dijo a la princesa y se acercó a su padre, no muy sorprendida de verlo en ese estado, pero notó la cruz de plata colgando de su cuello. - Que colgante tan inusual, tu jefe payaso te lo dio, ¿verdad?- comentó observando el objeto con curiosidad.

-Deberías dejar de leer la mente sin permiso de los demás- medio regañó a la eriza marrón, aunque sabía que ella veces no tenía control sobre su poder.

- Lo siento. Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres qué te revise el C.E.K.? Pues estás volviendo a tu forma Zero cada vez más rápido- dijo tomando el collar con una joya roja.

- De hecho, vine a avisarte que muy pronto deberás irte a Athens con tus tías, cuando el rey consiga el permiso de restaurar el Chaos Scepter- habló serio.

- ¿por qué?-

- Muy pronto la paz de Mobius está a punto de colapsar y no quiero que te hagas daño, ¿entiendes?-

- Así que tuviste otra visión, entiendo pero, ¿y si el rey no consigue el permiso?- preguntó dudosa

- Entonces irás con los demás a Southern Island para estar con Silver y Blaze. - terminó serio.- Mejor entren ya al castillo, está muy oscuro.- Avisó entrando primero.

Al entrar en un pasillo inmediatamente decidió no haberlo hecho, pues se encontró con Sonic quien había regresado de la reunión de audiencias. El erizo azul siempre se burlaba de la forma pequeña de Shadow, pero este se extrañó un poco al notar que Sonic estaba bastante serio; el rey hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y Shadow algo curioso y confundido, lo siguió hasta un estudio privado- Lo diré rápido, tu jefe ya sabe que hay otro rey en Emerald City- dijo el erizo azul sin rodeos.

- ¿Cómo se enteró?- preguntó Shadow serio.

-Dice que escuchó un rumor de Central City, ¿no se te ocurre nada?-

- Ahora que lo pienso,... Tal vez una...- dijo suspirando

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente y entonces entró precisamente la persona en la que Shadow estaba pensando, ella saludó pero los erizos solo la miraron con exasperación.- ¿ella?- preguntó Sonic mirando al erizo de ojos escarlata, este simplemente asintió como respuesta.

- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó la recién llegada

- No habrás soltado algo mientras investigabas tu caso en Central City, ¿verdad, Amy?- le preguntó Shadow serio

- ¿cómo qué?- la eriza rosa se puso seria

- El Piero se enteró de que otro rey y su familia viven en Emerald City-

-Admito que en ocasiones hablo de más, pero no soy una soplona- se defendió molesta y ofendida

Sonic suspiró- Es suficiente, hablamos mañana- dijo saliendo de la habitación, al parecer estaba muy cansado

Amy miró a Shadow de nuevo antes de suspirar- Sabes que en tu condición no debes abusar de los poderes Chaos y aún así lo haces- regañó la eriza a su esposo

-No es mi culpa el C.E.K.* no está funcionando bien últimamente, y además la cadena...- empezó a decir en su defensa, pero fue interrumpido

- No hables más... Nunca dije que no me gustaba, eres más lindo así- dijo besándole en la mejilla, entonces notó el colgante de la cruz - Este colgante... Se ve algo raro...-

-El payaso me lo dio para la misión de hoy, no es muy importante-

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Emerald City, cuando Miles se dio cuenta de que sería una de las noches en que su esposa llegaría tarde del trabajo, se puso a hacer la cena y dejó un poco para ella en el microondas mientras él y sus hijos comían. En eso, el zorro adulto notó que el más pequeño aún no había tocado su comida.- ¿Qué te pasa, Skye?- preguntó algo extrañado

- Nada, es sólo que últimamente son muy pocas las veces que cenamos todos juntos. Siempre faltas tú o mamá. Esta noche quiero esperarla y así habré cenado con los dos-

Miles rió un poco y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo, a veces le causaba algo de gracia la ternura de Skye ya teniendo 14 años. Le dijo que podía esperar a su mamá si no llegaba después de las 11:00 p.m. , pues entonces llegaría en la madrugada. Y esa noche, Miles se sorprendió cuando Miley, la melliza de Skye y la más madura y callada de sus tres hijos, le pidió dormir con él.

Suspiró- ven acá- dijo moviéndose para darle espacio a la chica planta en la cama- ¿Qué le vas a decir a tú mamá cuando te vea? Creí que querías ser la madura de los tres- comentó recordando que Miley siempre era muy seria y callada, queriendo madurar muy pronto. Su madre dijo que esa es la razón por la que las flores de su cabello florecieron a sus 10 años.

- Pues por supuesto que yo soy la más madura- comenzó seria.- Pero eso no significa que me guste dejarte dormir sólo.- terminó acostándose- Buenas noches-

Pasó un rato antes de que Miles hablara de nuevo-Buenas noches- pero Miley ya se había dormido y pronto él también.

A la mañana siguiente, Miles, muy a su pesar, tenía que levantarse muy temprano para ir al trabajo, vio que Miley aún seguía dormida a su lado y con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó de la cama y se preparó para salir. Nunca desayunaba antes de salir, era muy temprano para él, así que cuando se alistó fue directo a la salida. Notó que en el sofá de la sala estaban durmiendo su esposa y hijo Skye, la escena de nuevo le causó gracia. Después de arroparlos mejor, se dirigió a Central City.

En la C.I.A. no siempre hay misiones como las que al 2º y 3º puesto se les fue asignada el día anterior. La C.I.A. también era una agencia que ayudaba a proteger la paz y la seguridad de Mobius así que normalmente ayudaban a G.U.N. y la policía con... "asuntos" que no podían resolver ellos mismos. Por ahora estaba el asunto de los terroristas, que perturbaban cada vez más, unas breves apariciones de seres sobrenaturales que atacaban a los ciudadanos (vampiros, fantasmas, zombies, etc.) Y por supuesto, la operación que se llevaba en secreto contra la D.H.O., para estos encargos el líder enviaba a la Pentacorona con un pequeño escuadrón de miembros de nivel élite, mientras los miembros de nivel más bajo que no se encargaban de la administración o seguridad eran enviados a ayudar con los asuntos de los militares.

Era obligatorio llegar al edificio antes del amanecer, así muy poca gente vería donde la estaba la sede de la agencia, por lo que son muy pocos los que desayunan antes de salir. Pronto, el sol empezó a salir y justo cuando los agentes que formaban la Pentacorona comían el desayuno que compraron en la cafetería del edificio, estos fueron llamados para reunirse con el jefe, estos por supuesto se quejaron, pero otra vez fueron llamados esta vez por el mismo Líder y la vocera, como si él hubiera oído sus quejas. Rápidamente todos se dirigieron al ascensor, y, como éste era espacioso, los cinco agentes entraron de una sola vez, ninguno quería hacer esperar al 1º, excepto tal vez Shadow, pero Miles no lo dejaría.

- ¿De qué creen que se trate ahora?- trató el 5º puesto de iniciar una conversación, como siempre. Pues la "Pentacorona" no se habla mucho entre sí.

- No debe ser de mucha importancia si también llamaron al 6º puesto- el 4º puesto se burló de la posición del miembro no oficial

- Es mejor que estar en la cuerda floja- mencionó el 6º callando la risa del 4º.

- Silencio. Ya llegamos.- ordenó Shadow

Entraron a la sala de conferencias, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para una mesa ovalada con sólo seis sillas, había una pantalla en uno de los lados de la sala,por donde se comunicaba el líder con los agentes. Cada uno se sentó en su silla y en pocos minutos se encendió la pantalla, en ella la bien conocida careta de payaso.

- Buenos días, agentes- saludó en un tono alegre

- Saltémonos las formalidades y comencemos de una buena vez- habló Shadow, algo molesto.

-Ay, estás peor que todos los días, 2º. Muy bien- hizo una pausa.- Se trata de la operación contra la D.H.O., el asunto de más importancia en el momento, por eso el 6º puesto también está aquí.-

Al escuchar eso, 4ª se dio una palmada en la cara y 6ª empezó a reír disimuladamente, había un tipo de competencia entre ellas dos desde que entraron a la agencia.- Entonces... ¿Vamos a capturarlos?- preguntó ella después de un suspiro de derrota.

-En realidad, tú vas a interceptarlos sola mientras otros se infiltran en la base que los vigilantes encontraron hace una semana- corrigió el 1º

- ¿qué?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, la D.H.O. no era cosa de broma, enfrentar a muchos de sus miembros uno sólo podría causarle la muerte.

-Aún no he olvidado lo que hiciste, debes agradecer que no te he castigado- dijo poniéndose serio

-Sí, Señor- dijo a regañadientes

-4º Puesto, Ultrasound: Wave the Swallow, tu misión comienza en 10 minutos, retírate.- La golondrina asintió y salió de la sala sin decir otra palabra. - Lo siguiente es que 5º y 6ª irán junto con los miembros de élite a una base que los vigilantes descubrieron hace tres días. Se adentrarán sin detectados para investigar cuales serán sus próximos movimientos ; si tienen nueva información sobre su intento de robo a la Master Emerald sería útil. Si los detectan, lo cual no dudo tratándose de ustedes, ejecuten el CODE: 04**.- Los agentes asintieron, tratando de ignorar el comentario insultante.- 5º Puesto, Jumper: Kenta the Rabbit; 6ª Puesto, Claws: Apple the Tigress. Su misión comienza en tres horas, pueden retirarse.- El conejo y la tigresa salieron.- Lightning, Ghost, ha aparecido otra fluctuación cuántica, esta es un poco más peligrosa. Irán al 19 de Junio del 2006; ya saben qué hacer. Su misión comienza... ¡en 10 segundos!- dijo antes de que se apagara la pantalla.

Los agentes solo cruzaron miradas- «Aquí vamos de nuevo»-

* * *

* : Chaos Emerald Keeper, un collar que tiene las Chaos Emeralds en su interior, el método para que Shadow recupere su tamaño normalmente.

** : Es un código de la C.I.A. para eliminar a todos en una habitación si impiden completar una misión a los agentes.


	5. Capítulo 4

19 de Junio del 2006:  
Esta vez habían aparecido en medio del aire, Miles casi olvida por el shock que podía volar y apenas logró evitar que él y Shadow chocaran sus caras contra el suelo. Habían acabado en la ciudad de Soleanna, ellos no lo recordaban, pero habían tenido una gran aventura en ese lugar junto con Sonic y los demás. Miles recordaba que había ido allí de vacaciones cuando era un niño, pero nada más. Y Shadow sólo se acordaba de su misión con Rouge.

-Aquí estamos, si recuerdo bien esta noche es el Festival del Sol- dijo el zorro haciendo memoria.

-Yo no pasé mucho tiempo en la ciudad- comenzó a decir Shadow volteándolo a ver- Así que, ¿tú tienes idea de dónde puede aparecer la fluctuación cuántica?-

-En el Festival del Sol, esta noche- respondió serio

Shadow miró al cielo- Ya casi se pone el Sol, así que, ¿quieres un helado?- dijo sorprendiendo a Miles.

-¿Un helado? ¿Es en serio?- Shadow asintió -*suspiro* ¿no sabes cuándo recuperarás tu tamaño?-

-Antes era una semana, pero ahora sintiera como sí falta aún más...- dijo algo pensativo

-Bueno, vamos por el helado-

-Espera, no te olvides de la capa y mucho menos la marca. Aquí hay más riesgo de que nos reconozcan- dijo serio.

-¡ah, sí!-

Al principio no lo parece, pero las capas de la agencia y las marcas que los agentes se ponen en la cara sí ayudan mucho en ocultar sus identidades. Esto se debe a que son objetos con un poco de magia, la capa ocultaba los rasgos más característicos del cuerpo y la marca hacía que cualquiera que no fuera parte de la agencia lo viera con una cara distinta a la suya. Eran muy útiles, especialmente en las misiones de encubierto, pero eran muy frágiles, si eran dañados no volverían a funcionar... Además tendrían que pagárselos al jefe.

Después de conseguir sus helados sólo tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos para que comenzara el festival, en el gran canal que dirigía hacia una gran antorcha, iba un barco con bailarinas seguido de otro en el que iba la princesa, saludando a la gente. Todo iba acompañado de los aplausos de la gente y los fuegos artificiales. El ambiente se veía muy hermoso y alegre a la vez.- Así que esa es la madre de la princesa del Vaticano que nosotros conocemos- comentó Shadow viendo a la princesa.

-Sí, excepto que ella usa trenzas y tiene los ojos amarillos, es idéntica a su madre- añadió Miles.

Cuando la princesa llegó a la gran antorcha la gente hizo silencio, y le entregaron una pequeña antorcha con la que encendería la más grande. Mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba unas palabras, de pronto se vio algo distraída, no salió de su pequeño trance hasta que una de sus sirvientas la llamó, pero ella aseguró que estaba bien. Fue ahí cuando Shadow notó que algo iba a pasar. Las princesa dijo unas palabras y justo después de que encendió la gran antorcha, de la nada aparecieron unos robots de Eggman y la rodearon; el doctor apareció frente a ella montado en una nave.

-Princesa Elise, es un honor conocerla. - dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Veo que tiene la Chaos Emerald, ahora, si me hace el favor de venir conmigo voluntariamente, lo apreciaría.-

Ella se puso nerviosa y retrocedió, para su suerte, los robots de alrededor fueron derribados por un torbellino y a su lado apareció el erizo azul.- No puede ser...- murmuró la princesa.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.- se presentó antes de cargarla en sus brazos

-Conque así fue exactamente como pasó.- dijo Miles para sí mismo.

-¡Miles, mira!- dijo Shadow mirando la antorcha.

De ésta el fuego comenzó a moverse y a tomar forma, ¡la de un ave fénix! Y estaba poniendo en llamas todo el lugar. Por suerte, la revuelta de Eggman había hecho que la gente huyera y Sonic se fue con la princesa, así que los agentes no tenían que preocuparse de toparse con alguien conocido... O de eso estaban seguros.

-¡Lightning, Ghost!- se escuchó una voz en su comunicador, ese era el agente de reconocimiento Ray the Flying Squirrel, uno de la élite. A Miles le resultó extraño que llamara, y más sabiendo que están en medio de una misión.- ¡Contesten!-

-¿Qué sucede, Ray?-

-Más vale que sea importante- gruñó Shadow.

-Eso dijo el jefe sobre la noticia. Ahora mismo parece que está ocupado, pero quiso que les avisara que tienen que terminar la misión lo más rápido posible. Hay una emergencia aquí.-

-¿Qué tipo de emergencia?- preguntó Shadow.

-Me temo que no puedo decirlo por el comunicador, tienen que volver.- colgó.

-Shadow, ¿tenemos magia?-

-Esperemos que sí.- respondió y enseguida sacó su mazo, uno que sólo usaba mientras tiene esa forma desde el 2016, su Kuroshin. A diferencia del martillo de su esposa, éste estaba formado por una especie de espejos que reflejaban su objetivo, sólo lo podía usar mientras tenía magia. Atacó al fénix, al parecer sí tenían su magia, ya que el golpe afectó considerablemente al ave de fuego.

-*tsk* La ciudad está ardiendo. Shadow, ¿crees qué puedes ocuparte tú solo?-

-¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando?- dijo atacando otra vez al fénix.

Miles sonrió para sí mismo y se paró a la orilla del canal, sacó su bastón bo, no estaba muy seguro de que su idea funcionaría.- «_Nunca fui un mago de viento o de agua, pero, ¡espero que con esto se pueda_!» Lightnick*, la menos electricidad posible, sólo quiero mover el agua.- habló serio a su D.E.M.

-Entendido.-

El zorro respiró hondo y lentamente comenzó a girar su bastón, ya que su elemento de magia fue la electricidad, pensó que si lo hacía lento podría crear un tornado y con ayuda de Lightnick manipular el agua, ¡lo logró! Con cuidado comenzó a apagar el fuego de la ciudad sin inundarla. Shadow por otro lado, si bien lograba hacerle gran daño al fénix cada vez que lo golpeaba, no podía alcanzarlo si se elevaba demasiado y además se estaba recuperando lentamente gracias a las llamas que Miles aún no había apagado. Shadow vio al zorro y se le ocurrió una idea.

El erizo negro atrajo el ave hasta el canal donde está Miles, con una señal le indicó al zorro que dirigiera el agua hacia el fénix. Cuando el líquido cristalino tocó la criatura de fuego, ésta se tornó oscura y empezó a caer, ahí fue cuando Shadow vio su oportunidad y le dio el golpe de gracia, inmediatamente el ave se hizo literalmente polvo. Junto con ella, desaparecieron las llamas restantes.

Miles suspiró aliviado.- Terminamos.-

-Eso no había pasado antes, ¿o sí?.- preguntó Shadow sin mirarle.

-¿En serio quieres qué te conteste algo tan obvio?- replicó molestándose un poco, tampoco mirando a su compañero.

Después de un rato de silencio entre ambos, recordaron que tenían que darse prisa en volver a su época...

* * *

Año 2034:  
Esta vez aparecieron en el centro del séptimo piso del edificio de la agencia, en el que Shadow se sentaba a ver la ciudad, el cual estaba casi vacío, excepto por la 4ª puesto y el agente Ray, al parecer los estaban esperando, esto extrañó muchos los recién llegados.- ¿Por qué el lugar está vacío?- preguntó Shadow, sospechando.

-Hemos estado esperándolos dos horas.- dijo Ray molesto.

-Lo siento. Puedo poner la fecha pero no la hora.- se disculpó Miles.

-Así que eso es lo que hace tu colgante.- comentó Wave.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos estaban esperando?-

-Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a punto de misión, Ray llamó a mi comunicador y dijo que el jefe quería que volviera. Cuando volví, todo el edificio estaba vacío, sólo encontré a Ray. Y dijo que teníamos que esperarlos.- contestó la golondrina.

-_«Esto es muy raro_.»- pensó Shadow.

Hubiera estado pensándolo más tiempo si no fuera por el sonido del comunicador de Ray, al contestarlo se escuchó la voz del Piero.- Agentes de la Pentacorona... Y Ray.- comenzó con un tono de desdén hacia al último, notando que la ardilla se había molestado un poco.- Que bueno que acataron mis órdenes ...-

Mientras tanto en Sunset Desert, un desierto que estaba a las afueras de Station Square, Kenta y Apple se escondían detrás de las dunas junto con grupo de los de reconocimiento. Uno de los agentes observaba como un grupo de robots salían de la base junto con miembros de la D.H.O., inmediatamente le avisó a sus superiores y estos lo vieron con sus propios ojos para confirmarlo. Estaban sorprendidos, esos robots eran creaciones del Dr. Eggman que supuestamente habían sido destruidos por el rey y sus amigos hacía ya 18 años.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Kenta, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?- dijo Apple, tan impactada como Kenta.-Jumper, llama al Jefe, o al resto de la Tricorona.-

Kenta asintió y con su comunicador puso la frecuencia del líder, tomó un rato pero él finalmente contestó, aunque no parecía muy contento.- Más vale que sea una emergencia, 5º.- dijo el jefe molesto.- Estaba a punto de dar una noticia.-

- Seré directo entonces, ¡la MMM ha vuelto!- dijo serio.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?- se escuchó la voz de Shadow.

- ¿Los demás también están en contacto? Bien. Sé que es difícil de creer, ¡pero es cierto! Reconocería esos robots donde sea y si el rey o uno de ustedes estuviera aquí, ¡aún más!- dijo Apple.

-Jumper, Claws, que su equipo los rodeéis sin ser vistos, y no hagan nada más hasta que lleguen los demás.- ordenó el 1º.

-Rápido, rodeénlos y que no los descubran. Esperen nuevas órdenes.- comandó Apple al equipo.

-¿Qué pasará con el objetivo original de la misión?- preguntó el conejo.

-Sigue en pie, pero no podrán cumplirlo con la MMM allí presente ustedes solos, la primera vez causaron muchos problemas al Sonic Team*.- colgó.

Después de la llamada de Kenta, el jefe dividió a los únicos agentes que quedaban en el edificio en dos y mandó a Shadow y Wave a Sunset Desert; y a Miles y Ray a las afueras de Emerald City, no sin antes dar la noticia que iba a decir antes de que Kenta interrumpiera.

-_Hubo una repentina invasión de los seres sobrenaturales en Emerald City, especialmente por parte de fantasmas y vampiros. La policía y G.U.N. la mantuvieron al borde, pero ellos no sirven para estas cosas, así que envíe a todos los agentes que pude para ayudar. Incluyendo a ustedes dos: Lightning y Ray. Recuérdales a los chupa sangre como conseguiste tu apodo: VHK- rió un poco antes de terminar con la comunicación._

El zorro y la ardilla llegaron a las afueras de Emerald City, con sus caras cubiertas, pero uno de los vampiros, él cual parecía ser el líder, se alteró un poco cuando vio la placa de Miles, todos saben quien quien es el segundo puesto de la C.I.A., en cierto modo.- ¡El Vampire Hunter King!-

Miles sonrió.- Así que consiguieron un nuevo Alpha, vampiros.-

* * *

*: Si quieren saber como Miles consiguió ese apodo tienen que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Lo mismo con la información MMM.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.¡ R&R, por favor!


	6. Capítulo 5

La M.M.M.; Mecha Metal Madness, así es como se hacía llamar un grupo de robots renegados que fueron creados por Eggman y que había aparecido en el 2016 por primera vez. En un año había causado más de la mitad de los grandes desastres que enfrentaba Mobius en esa época; pero ciertas veces se aliaban con los héroes. Sus motivos nunca fueron claros, al parecer sólo actuaban a su conveniencia, ellos fueron los creadores del D.E.M. más poderoso: Radiaty, aunque nunca se supo cómo, ya que los robots no podían usar magia... Finalmente fueron destruidos por el rey y su equipo en Noviembre del 2017.

Shadow recordaba la M.M.M. antes de ser destruida, preguntándose como había vuelto después de tantos años. Cuando llegaron a Sunset Desert con los demás agentes, Wave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Se supone que los destruyeron hace casi 20 años.- dijo seria la golondrina.

-Así fue.- confirmó Shadow, molesto.

-¿Y qué es lo que está ahí en frente?- reclamó ella.

-No peleéis ahora.- Kenta se puso entre ellos.- Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?-

-Ultrasound, tú ve contra el C-G, Claws tú con el E-109, Jumper se encargará de Mecha M. Yo me ocupo de Metala. Los demás irán contra los miembros de la D.H.O.- ordenó el erizo negro.

Todos los agentes asintieron y al fin revelando su presencia, atacaron a sus enemigos...

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Emerald City, balas de plata que habían sido bañadas en agua bendecida por el sacerdote de Soleanna, estaban siendo disparadas desde las armas de los agentes de la C.I.A. hacia los corazones de los vampiros, reduciéndolos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. A pesar de eso, parecía que en los meses que supuestamente habían desaparecido su número había incrementado bastante. Miles se ocupaba del Alpha, con un arma diferente a las demás; aunque admitía que este era más fuerte que el último, peleaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, para así avisarle al chupa sangre que no se confiara de su poder.

-¿Por qué peleas con una navaja? Las posibilidades de que logres darme al corazón con eso son muy pocas.- comentó el Alpha, nunca bajando su guardia.

-*suspiro* No me gusta usar armas de fuego. Además, sólo necesito que des un paso en falso y listo: los vampiros tendrán que buscar otro Alpha por mi culpa, claro, si es que sobreviven lo suficiente para hacerlo.- contestó el zorro con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No me subestimes.- dijo serio.

-¿Quién dijo que lo hago? Estoy tomando todo esto muy en serio. Varios de mis compañeros han caído por los tuyos a través de los años desde su aparición, y haré que todos los Alphas que aparezcan se hagan responsables.- aclaró en un tono serio.

El Alpha rió un poco.- ¿Me matarás para vengarte por tus compañeros caídos? Cuando me volví el Alpha y escuché por primera vez sobre el Vampire Hunter King, debo admitir que tuve miedo de enfrentarme a tal persona, pero ahora que te veo y te oigo hablar, creo que fue algo ridículo. Quiero decir, no usas las armas más eficaces y hasta luces más joven que yo. ¿Un chico cómo tú es tan temido por nosotros?- se burló.

-Silencio.- ordenó Miles, antes de dar un suspiro. - Déjame corregirte, no soy un chico como crees, soy un adulto que posiblemente te dobla la edad que aparentas. Y te mostraré porqué tu raza me llama "Vampire Hunter King".- El vampiro dejó de reírse cuando escuchó a Miles y retrocedió un poco, notando la expresión del zorro. - «¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora?»- pensó el agente.

Año 2031:  
Era una noche de luna llena, perfecta para los vampiros, ya que así podían pelear con todo su poder. Estaban atacando Central City, la policía trataba de detenerlos con ayuda de la detective Rose, pero no era suficiente hasta la llega de un escuadrón de élite de los agentes de la C.I.A., entre ellos el 3º puesto.

-Lightning- le llamó el líder mediante el comunicador.- Es tu primera vez con vampiros, así que recuerda bien tu entrenamiento. La única manera efectiva de acabar con un vampiro es: atravesar su corazón con un objeto de plata.-

-Yes, sir.-

-¡Tú!- escuchó una voz detrás suya, al voltear se encontró con un gato naranja, sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos hacían obvia su raza, pero Miles vio algo más.- Tu placa, ¿eres el tercer líder de la agencia?- preguntó serio.

-Sí. Y por la capa que llevas supongo que eres el Alpha, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo mirándolo fijamente y tomando su navaja con discreción.

-Has acertado. La verdad estoy algo sorprendido, que la C.I.A. haya enviado a un escuadrón con alguien de la Tricorona me honra.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. Me da pena tener que matar a alguien tan razonable como tú, pero ordenaste atacar la ciudad y yo recibí órdenes de acabar contigo.-

-Concuerdo. Nuestras razas son enemigas aunque alguna vez hayan sido la misma y no podemos resolverlo con palabras. Uno de nosotros morirá esta noche, así que por qué no nos presentamos.-

-Lightning.-

-No, no, no.- dijo el vampiro moviendo la cabeza. -Somos hombres, tenemos nombres. Yo soy Slayer.-

-Bueno, supongo que no importa, después de todo debo matarte.- dijo antes de quitarse la capucha y su marca.- Soy Miles Prower.-

-¿El dueño de Prower Corp.?- rió un poco.- Esta noche si está llena de sorpresas. Pero no era de sospechar que alguien de la Tricorona pudiera ser alguien con una reputación como la tuya.-

-Silencio.- ordenó poniéndose serio.

-Ah, es verdad. Bueno, hubiéramos sido buenos amigos en otras circunstancias, ¿no crees?-

-Sí. De veras que es una pena.-

-Comencemos ahora.-

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el vampiro atacó a Miles de frente, éste bloqueó el ataque con su navaja de plata, haciendo retroceder y quemando un poco al gato. La pelea siguió así por un buen rato; en un punto la batalla se volvió aérea cuando el Alpha sacó sus alas, pero justo en ese momento Miles encontró una abertura y lo apuñaló en el corazón. El cuerpo del Alpha se reducía a cenizas más lentamente que el de los demás vampiros.

-Vaya... Eres bueno... El primero en matar un Alpha antes del amanecer... Eso es... Entre nosotros serás...

Año 2034:  
... El Vampire Hunter King...- fueron las últimas palabras del Alpha mientras se hacía cenizas.

Después de acabar con el vampiro Alpha, los demás vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales que no pudieron ser eliminados por los agentes escaparon. "Misión cumplida" dijo el jefe mediante el comunicador.

-Es todo, volvamos a la base.- dijo Miles.

* * *

Volviendo a Sunset Desert, no todo iba tan bien para los demás agentes; si bien varios de los miembros de la D.H.O. habían caído, los de la Penta-corona aún tenían problemas con la M.M.M. los robots no los dejarían entrar a la base para robar la información, pero ¿por qué razón? Eso se preguntaba Shadow mientras peleaba con Metala, un Metal Sonic que se había modificado él mismo con ayuda de Mecha M.

-EN TU ESTADO ACTUAL TUS PODERES ESTÁN A LA MITAD. NO PUEDES VENCER.- dijo el robot.

-«Mierda. Lo mejor será alejarlos de la base para que los demás puedan entrar.»- pensó el erizo negro.- Agentes, ¡síganme!- dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el noroeste del desierto.

Inmediatamente todos los agentes de la Penta-corona allí presentes le siguieron y la M.M.M. fue tras ellos. Entonces fue cuando los demás miembros se ocuparon de los de la D.H.O. y obtuvieron los datos que fueron enviados a buscar. Misión cumplida.

Pero otra vez, los de la Penta-corona no la tenían tan fácil. Para su suerte, Radiaty ya no se podía utilizar, pero eso no minimizaba el peligro del grupo de robots. Pero justo cuando se iba a retomar la batalla, la M.M.M. cayó al suelo. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que uno de ellos se diera cuenta de lo que pasó.

-Una onda EMP.- mencionó Wave.

-Sólo el jefe y la comandante de G.U.N. tienen acceso a él con el permiso.- comentó Apple.

-*hmph* Ese erizo habría estado aquí si le hubieran avisado. No le pidieron permiso.- los demás se quedaron callados.- Vámonos. Los demás ya han de haber conseguido los datos.- ordenó Shadow.

* * *

En el castillo de Emerald City, cuando el rey se enteró de la onda EMP se enfadó tanto que casi entra en su forma "Dark"; Amy tuvo que darle con su martillo al menos tres veces para que se calmara. Maria le trajo una bandeja de chili dogs y los tres erizos empezaron a hablar tranquilamente cuando él terminó.

-Vamos Sonic, de seguro tenían una muy buena razón para hacerlo, a que fue una emergencia y no tuvieron tiempo para avisarte.- dijo Maria.

- ¿Cuál? No es como si un grupo de robots asesinos haya aparecido y puesto en problemas a un grupo de agentes especiales... De nuevo.- empezó a decir algo molesto, recordando la M.M.M. al final.

Amy recibió un mensaje en su celular y después de leerlo se lo enseñó a Sonic y Maria.- Los tiempos difíciles pero divertidos volvieron.- dijo bebiendo de una botella de vino.

-Amy, no te emborraches ahora.- medio regañó la eriza amarilla.

- ¡Ay, Maria! Déjame tranquila, tuve un día muy largo.- se quejó, bebiendo otra vez.

El teléfono sonó y cuando Sonic vio que Maria trataba de quitarle la botella a Amy y esta no la soltaba, él fue a responder. Del otro lado de la línea estaba el líder de la C.I.A., el erizo azul se molestó de nuevo pero trató de calmarse.- Supongo que me llamas por la onda EMP, ¿cierto?- dijo serio.

- ¡Adivinaste! Lo que pasó es que...- habló con un tono alegre antes de ser interrumpido.

- La M.M.M. ha vuelto, ¿no es así?- dijo aún serio, sorprendiendo un poco a Grandell.

-S-Sí, justamente llamé para avisarte. Adiós.- colgó.

-«¡Toma eso, payaso!»- Sonic sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Para las 10:30 de la noche, todos los agentes de la C.I.A. ya habían llegado al edificio. Estaban agotados, los seres sobrenaturales y la D.H.O. nunca son oponentes muy fáciles. El jefe estaba en su oficina, en su mente trataba de averiguar como Sonic se enteró del regreso de la M.M.M. pues pensaba mentirle. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que uno de sus agentes pudo haber divulgado la información, sabía que era posible pues no les agradaba mucho a los agentes. Cuando los agentes llegaron tomó su micrófono y su voz se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Buen trabajo, agentes. Los efectos de la onda EMP ya terminaron y mañana se les darán comunicadores. Antes de marcar su salida recuerden que hoy es día de pago.- al terminar de hablar escuchó el grito de alegría de los agentes.

Día de Pago. Alguien que trabaja duramente tiene razón para alegrarse cuando llega este día del mes, los agentes de la C.I.A. no eran la excepción. Combatiendo terroristas, seres sobrenaturales y una organización malvada que atenta contra la suya; casi a diario, vale pena. La razón por la que nadie ha renunciado se debe a la muy buena paga que reciben. Antes de que Shadow y Miles pudieran buscar la suya, fueron llamados por el mismo líder para que fueran a su oficina. En ese momento se sintieron algo incómodos, todos los demás tenían las miradas fijas en ellos, esto no paró hasta que entraron al ascensor.

Miles no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

- Sólo están celosos, pero no veo de qué realmente.- respondió Shadow.

- Tal vez sea por ir a la oficina o verlo personalmente.- opinió Miles, algo pensativo.

- Aún no le veo el sentido, a menos que piensen que vamos a tomar vino.-

- Eso puede ser.-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, no pudieron evitar darse una palmada a la cara al ver que 1º los estaba esperando con una botella de vino y pie de manzana. - Bienvenidos. Hoy quise recompensarlos por su trabajo.- dijo el jefe.

- Y-Ya veo. Gracias, pero... Yo no bebo.- dijo Miles poniéndose un poco nervioso.

- Y yo no puedo tomar alcohol en mi condición.- después de decir esto, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran salir esta se cerró fuertemente.

-¡Siéntese!- gritó Grandell, y dándose cuenta de el tono furioso en su voz, el zorro y el erizo obedecieron, sin embargo, alejaron un poco las sillas del escritorio. - ¿Saben la verdadera razón de por qué están aquí?- habló serio.

- No, pero nos lo va a decir.- contestó Shadow.

- En la C.I.A. hay un traidor.-


End file.
